


Helping Hand

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dark Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Eggpreg, Ficlet, Harm to Eggs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spiders, episode 196 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon helps Martin with a spider problem.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain quote in episode 196.

Martin cries out when Jon pushes his fingers inside him.

"Jon, please." His back curves as Jon reaches in deep, as he crooks his fingers. Martin pants, his body tensing up as he tries to thrash, to free himself from the ropes binding him down to the bed. "Please, let me have one. Just one."

He doesn't thrash for long; he tires easily in this state. He settles down, closing his eyes when Jon kisses his forehead.

"No." Jon was quiet and still when he waited for Martin to run out of strength, his fingers still lodged within Martin; now, Jon twists his fingers, opening Martin up, and Martin can feel how the mass of eggs moves within him, starting to slide downward. Martin cries out again, only for his whimper to get lost in Jon's mouth when Jon presses their lips together. 

"I won't rest until every single one of these is out of you." Jon spreads his fingers inside Martin, thrusting them inside until his knuckles touch against Martin's arse. The movement inside Martin speeds up, the pressure within him growing more intense. "The Web doesn't get to have you, Martin. I won't allow it."

Jon withdraws his fingers, leaving Martin's hole gaping as the eggs gather to it, as they start to come out.

"You are mine, Martin. If the world doesn't understand yet, it will."

The eggs slide out of him, dropping onto Jon's palm. Jon waits until Martin's eyes are open again, holding a handful of eggs above his face. Staring at Martin, his eyes hard, Jon closes his hand into a fist.


End file.
